


What Was, What Is

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: And angst, Angst, Hansens are good at angst, Herc and Chuck are mentioned but don't appear in the fic, I know that'll turn most people off, Incest, M/M, all the incest, just a lot of reminiscing, no sex happening in this ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for this prompt: Can I get Scott being jealous about Herc/Chuck because Chuck has basically replaced him in Herc's heart and bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was, What Is

Fucking typical. The one place he can come to forget about his brother, and there he is, being the reserved, quiet background hero _asshole_ he always has been. If they knew what a kinky bastard he was, they probably wouldn't idolize him so much. And of course, there's Chuck. Mouthy kid, showing off for the cameras, showing off for his daddy.

_You got him already, there's no need any more._

"Hey, over here," Scott calls, dragging the bartender's attention away from the screen. "'nother, mate?" 

He downs the refill in one and takes a handful of notes from his back pocket, pushing them across the bar. He might be a little drunk, and he really needs a smoke, and maybe he should call Herc and just ask if he wants to hook up. _Hell, bring the kid with you, could be fun._

Outside, when the cold hits, he realizes what a dumb idea it would be. He'd stopped calling Herc a long time ago after all, and for a good reason. The calls always ended the same way, with Herc reminding him that he was the one who screwed things up, and if he'd just been able to keep his dick in his pants, he'd still be the one Herc was drifting with. He'd still be the one Herc was fucking.

"Can I borrow that light?"

Scott looks up, puffs out a distorted ring of smoke, and gives the stranger an appraising look. Taller than him, hair too dark, but the body's good, fills out the shirt and jeans nicely. 

"Sure."

Smells good, too, when he just crowds in and lights his cigarette right off the glowing tip of Scott's.

"You're his brother, aren't you? That ranger that was on the t.v. just now."

"Guilty. You're not some pilot groupie, are you?"

The stranger just smiles, leaning against the wall beside Scott. "Nah. And you're not a pilot."

 _Yeah, because my perfect fucking brother couldn't handle me fucking anyone who wasn't him,_ Scott almost says. Instead he shrugs and mutters, "touché."

"You miss it?"

"Striker's the best Jaeger around. Upgraded interface, weapons systems, manoeuvrability, the works. And elite pilots. I miss it, but... I don't think it misses me."

"Huh. Yeah, they're good. Younger one's kind of a jack-ass, though."

Scott feels a strange surge of anger at that comment, pushes away from the wall before he punches the guy for it. "That's my nephew, and he's not- He's just confused."

"Just saying what everyone's thinking, mate."

"Well, don't." Chuck might come off as an asshole in interviews, but he's a good kid. Works hard to be the best, puts his life on the line every time he goes out, and Scott doesn't blame Herc, not really. Easy enough to blame the drift, both for what happened between them and for what's likely happening now between Herc and Chuck. But it's always been more than that. He and Herc grew up close, didn't give much of a shit about anything except for each other, and they'd messed around long before the Jaeger program brought them even closer together. He remembers how they'd fucked for the first time right after their first mission, hard and messy, and _christ_ it had been good. It was good for a while, actually.

Then Herc had gone to the academy for a month, and Scott had felt like half of his insides had been ripped out. He'd strayed, just looking for a connection, for something to ease the drift withdrawals, only he'd strayed too far and Herc-

"Fuck."

"We can do that, if you want." The guy's smirking at him now, and Scott _really_ wants to punch him, or anything really. He drops the remains of his cigarette just to give himself a moment to calm down, grinds the stub out on the pavement.

"You don't know me." _The only person who does has moved on, left me behind to wither and die._

"I don't want to hold hands, fuck." 

He's laughing, and it just makes Scott angrier, because it should be Herc standing here with him, shooting the shit about their latest kill, pulling him into a dark doorway, kissing him until he's hard and everywhere's too far away, letting Scott fuck him in the back of the truck and yelling at the sky that it's them against the world, _motherfucker._ Instead, Herc's probably banging his son in one of those shitty Shatterdome beds and Chuck's probably everything Scott couldn't be. Loyal to the bone, a true balm for Herc's battered soul.

"You wanna go somewhere?"

Scott looks at the guy again, wishes his hair wasn't so dark, and nods. "Sure."


End file.
